The Workplace
It was my 2 days away from my brother's 5th birthday. His birthday that year was June 23, 1988, a Thursday. I had to go to work, and he was upset because he loved spending his birthday with me. I worked at a, well, let's just call it The Workplace. If I did put the name of the place there, I might get my ass sued. It was similar to Chuck E. Cheese or Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Without the tragedy of Freddy's, though... Well, at least, until that day. My brother loved the place, emphasis on loved. I had asked my manager If my brother if could have a free birthday. He responded with, "Sure, I don't see why not. He IS your family after all...". After my shift was over, I drove home and told my brother. He was ecstatic. It was 2 days later. Me and my fellow employees were working for a child's party. Their names were Sam, Luke, Trent, Jonathan & Landon. Me and Jonathan were supposed to serve pizza and cake, Trent, Luke & Landon were supposed to dress up as the main mascots, and Sam was stamping the kids' hands (Like in Chuck E. Cheese's). My manager was in the back like always... In an hour, the party was over. We all started cleaning the place. Sweeping pizza crusts and crumbs off the floor, cleaning up cake and cleaning up spills. We hated it, but, whatever made us money, you know? After we cleaned up, it was time for my brother's party. Luke, Landon and Trent rushed to the back to put on the costumes again. Me and Jonathan readied cake and pizza, and once again, Sam grabbed the stamps. My brother and his friends came rushing through the doors, some not even stopping for a stamp. The three mascots came through the back doors, greeting kids and giving them little trinkets like stickers and arcade tokens. Kids ran to the arcade, playing games like Splatterhouse, NARC, Super C and Sinistar. Two of which were (what I thought) were too violent for kids of that age. The beeps and blips from the arcade and the yelling of kids filled the place with noise. After we finished the pizza, my parents came up to me and said that they would have to leave early to see my grandmother who was very sick at the time. They said that my brother would have to stay with me after closing. After they left, I noticed a man in the corner, watching the kids play in the ball pit and in the arcade. He made me feel very uneasy. I shrugged it off, maybe it was a pissed off parent. Parents would usually get headaches from the constant noise. About 20 minutes later, it was time for the party. We sat the kids down and gave them their pizzas and sodas. My brother got to sit at the end of the table in a big chair, next to the stage where the animatronics were. The animtronic show started. From what I remember, the show was about one of the animatronics stealing another mascot's pizza. Then they played very, VERY crappy music. Then, all of the employees, including me, went to the back stage for a break. We were just making jokes and talking about college and all that stuff. Then we heard a horrible sound. It was something like "BAKOW!" and... Screams... Me and the other employees rushed out of the back. We saw one of the mascot suits running around with a gun. A parent was dead on the floor... Tons of parents, running, screaming, with their kids in hand. Panicking. I looked out of the door, trying to find my brother. He was hiding behind an Aliens arcade cabinet. I ran as fast as I could out of the door, I NEEDED to get my brother out of there, or else I'd be missing a grandma and a brother. As I ran, I felt a horrible stabbing pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground next to my brother, bleeding, with a bullet in my shoulder. He started crying, and hugging me. Then, Jonathan burst through the door on the side of the killer mascot. He punched his hand, and the gun fell on the floor, sliding over next to the balloons. Jonathan then took the head off of the mascot, and it was... the guy from the corner of the room... Landon called the police as soon as the killer was unarmed. The murderer was in a blinding rage now, he pushed Jonathan into a table, making him go sprawling backwards. He was struck in the head, knocking him unconscious instantly. The killer grabbed the gun and ran into the back. I got up, and ran outside with my brother, buckling him into his carseat and letting him listen to my Walkman. I ran back into the bulding, hearing 2 more gunshots. I ran in and saw Trent and Luke, dead on the floor. Landon had left by this point, not wanting to die. Sam was in the back with the manager, hiding in the broom closet. The killer shot at me again, but I dodged it by pure luck. When I got up, the cops and paramedics were there. The paramedics were checking Jonathan's eyes. Sam and the manager were talking outside, my brother was still in my car, and the murderer was in a cop car shouting loudly. I told the paramedics that I had been shot, and the cops went to check on my brother. 1 week later, I looked through the newspaper. The Workplace was shut down, and I found out the killer was a former employee. He was angry over being fired and came to kill the manager. I was lucky to have survived, and so was my brother... (Sequel coming soon!) P.S. Muta, if you read this, (which I highly doubt) read this one AND the sequel. :)Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Original StoryCategory:Real Life